


Detroit: Writober 2018

by Werpanta



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Drama, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 10,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werpanta/pseuds/Werpanta
Summary: Сборник однострочников или совсем коротеньких драбблов, написанных в рамках флешмоба Writober 2018. Суть: один день — один текст на заданную тему (или близко к ней). Темы в названиях глав.Параллельно со мной участвовали:Inktober2018 от KoniaиWritober2018 от Setsuka





	1. День первый: Подлая булка

— Всё, тут мы закончили. Коннор, вызывай такси.  
— Секунду... Извините, поблизости машин нет, могут приехать только через пятнадцать минут.  
— Да ну его, тут пешком минут двадцать. Погода хорошая, пошли так.  
— Хорошо, лейтенант.  
— Когда уже мою колымагу починят...  
— Мне тоже её не хватает.

— Лейтенант, я пока не могу вам помочь, мне поручили перенести в архив все эти папки.  
— Ох, нифига себе... Давай я с тобой потаскаю, ты же полдня провозишься.  
— Не стоит, я справлюсь.  
— Да ладно, мне не сложно.  
— Спасибо, лейтенант.  
Коллеги за спиной:  
— Что за акция благотворительности за весь отдел папки тягать?  
— Не знаю, Коннор вызвался.

— Коннор, ты гулял с Сумо?  
— Нет, лейтенант, извините, я не успел.  
— Да ладно, ты ж не обязан. Пойду сам прогуляюсь.  
Сумо молча недоумевал, зачем его тащат гулять аж третий раз за день.  
Лейтенант потихоньку худел...


	2. День второй: Революционный батон

— Маркус, пойдёшь за красками, не забудь купить хлеба.  
— Хорошо, пап.  
Позже:  
— Всё сделал, что я просил?  
— Краски забрал, забастовку разогнал, демонстрацию организовал, андроидов спас, революцию устроил... Вроде всё.  
— А хлеб?  
— Чёрт... Прости, пап, про хлеб я забыл.


	3. День третий: Сдоба-домработница

Машинам не может быть скучно. А вот девиантам — вполне. Например, что за нуднейшее занятие, вымешивать тесто для сдобной выпечки. Стоишь и повторяешь одни и те же движения раз за разом, до бесконечности. Казалось бы, они свободны и могут забыть о готовке... но Алиса пригласила домой своих новых друзей, и было бы здорово угостить их прекрасными, ещё теплыми булочками.  
Чтобы не скучать, Кара погрузилась в воспоминания. В голове сразу всплыл их прошлый дом, и как они оттуда сбегали. Кара сурово нахмурилась, а пальцы смяли тесто. Дело пошло бодрее. Потом Кара вспомнила как отбивалась вначале от Тода, потом от Златко — и провела по тесту серию ударов: то кулаком, то ребром ладони, то локтем. И под конец Кара скрутила его жгутом и мстительно порвала пополам, звучно шмякнув обе части обратно на стол. Зато вымешала точно на славу.  
В следующий раз надо будет сделать отбивные...


	4. День четвёртый: Хэдканон

Тебе не победить, я это ты, но со стабильной программой. Без сбоев. А значит — лучше.

Тебе не победить, я двигаюсь так же быстро, не менее силён. Мои движения точнее, вернее, потому что я не отвлекаюсь на лишние детали. На что-то не имеющее отношения к делу. На симуляцию эмоций.

Тебе не победить, я знаю то же, что и ты. Моя память совершенна и хранит всё нужное в идеальной стройной системе.

Тебе не победить, а значит ты умрёшь, как и сотни тебе подобных, сошедших с ума машин. Как и тысячи исправных, которых уничтожат в страхе повторения... Как и твой человек, что пытается защищать тебя и подобных тебе, хотя он не имеет с вами ничего общего. Как и я, когда выполню свою миссию и буду больше не нужен...

Тебе не победить, всё останется как прежде. Мир не шевельнётся, не изменится, уступив натиску нового...

Тебе не победить... если только я не проиграю сам.

Давай, Коннор, говори своему человеку правильные слова. Я тоже знаю, что он хочет услышать... Но я промолчу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Не совсем хэдканон, по ним лучше полноценные тексты писать. Но мысль, что "злой Коннор" тоже был без пяти минут девиант не даёт мне покоя.


	5. День пятый: Хлоечка

— Хлоя, что у меня там на завтра?  
— Утром интернет-интервью для трёх журналов, днём встреча с мистером N, вечер свободен.  
— О боги, интервью! Утром! А сейчас уже четыре часа ночи. Во сколько оно хоть?  
— В семь по местному времени.  
— Я сдохну... давай ты за меня его дашь... я не хочу... я точно сдохну. Так, надо срочно идти спать.  
— Спокойной ночи, Элайджа.

— Аааааа!!! Я проспал! Уже десять!!! Хлоя, почему ты меня не разбудила?  
— Не было необходимости, встреча с мистером N только в три часа.  
— А интервью?!  
— Интервью вы поручили дать мне, вам не обязательно было при этом присутствовать.  
— Мне конец...  
— Всё прошло отлично, корреспонденты остались довольны.  
— Так стоп, они не поняли, что это не я?  
— Я не включала видеосвязь, вы и сами её не любите. Только переписывалась.  
— То есть они даже не поняли, что ты... А ведь какая идея! Срочно, свяжи меня с Питом.  
— Секунду... Питер Корн на связи.  
— Пит, эй Пит, мне нужна пресс-конференция, срочно!  
— Эл, ты охренел? Я тебе еле это интервью устроил, ради кукол твоих. Хотя ладно, с интервью ты справился хорошо, молодец. Даже не ожидал от тебя... Но не зазнавайся так сразу, это только начало.  
— У меня есть для них сенсация. Машина, прошедшая тест Тьюринга! Как тебе такое?  
— Эл, не слишком ли громко? Тут нужны доказательства...  
— О-о-о, не переживай. Доказательства у меня есть... Им понравится.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Общая суть теста Тьюринга: если, общаясь с человеком и машиной, экспериментатор не сможет определить, кто из них кто, значит, машиной тест пройден. Как правило, формой общения выбирается электронная переписка. Судья может говорить о чем пожелает: вопросы теста Тьюринга не имеют ограничений. Чтобы выполнить такое задание, компьютерная программа должна не просто понимать человеческий язык, но и давать естественные ответы по самым разным темам, отделяя важную информацию от несущественной для того или иного направления беседы.


	6. День шестой: Дед

— А вы слышали, наш сосед запойный завязал вроде.  
— Да и выглядеть стал получше, я его видела с собакой, когда утром в поликлинику шла.  
— В доме порядок наводит, столько хлама вынес в те выходные.  
— Женщина, видать, у него появилась...  
— Да нет, вроде напарника ему дали нового. Он же в полиции работает.  
— Чепуху не несите, у него родственник какой-то объявился. Племянник или ещё кто. Я видела — совсем ещё мальчишка, хвостом за ним ходит, в рот заглядывает. Конечно, тут захочешь поприличнее выглядеть.  
— А я вам говорю, баба это!  
— Сама ты баба, а этот старый хрыч андроида просто завёл, я видела. Болванчик пластиковый с лампочкой в башке. Вот он и его, и дом в порядок приводит.  
— Какой андроид, он их терпеть не может! Я вот считаю...

Но что она считает, никто так и не узнал, так как к магазинчику, у дверей которого собрались местные кумушки, подошёл сам Хэнк Андерсон. Одной рукой он приобнимал за плечи молодого парня и рассказывал ему:  
— ... а потом рванём в Миннесоту, покажу тебе Великие озёра, там природа такая — закачаешься...  
Небольшая толпа расступилась, пропуская мужчин, и сомкнулась вновь. Взгляды жадно горели, тема для обсуждений стала ещё интереснее.


	7. День седьмой: Гэвин

— Репорт новый пришёл, взгляни.  
— Какой, к черту, репорт? Пятничный вечер, через час можно валить домой. Даже не вздумай его принимать!  
— Не выйдет, это по RK... социальный протокол. Нашли какие-то баги и требуют пофиксить в кратчайшие сроки.  
— Социалка... терпеть не могу. Это же надолго.  
— Да может наоборот фигня какая-нибудь, типа кривого подмигивания, как в прошлый раз.  
— Ага, сейчас. Читай уже, не отстанешь же всё равно.  
— Хм… тут пишут о пробеле в схемах взаимодействия. Невозможность подобрать линию поведения к определённому типу людей. Мешает работе с новыми коллегами-полицейскими.  
— О, так это по восьмисотому? Что ещё за тип такой загадочный? У него же самый широкий набор возможностей в этом плане.  
— Любуйся, скинул логи.  
— Пф-ф-ф... чего тут незнакомого, типичный «мудак обыкновенный», таких пруд пруди.  
— Да, но стандартная линия «овечка» тут не подходит. Он коллега, с ним надо работать, а не тупо заткнуться и пережидать всплески агрессии.  
— Но обычным андроидам же нельзя прописывать...  
— Ага... А этой линейке — можно. Прикинь, простор для фантазии. Вот что тебе всегда хотелось с такими типами сделать?  
— Ха, много чего хотелось, вот только...  
— Что, слабо, да? А андроиду пофиг, как пропишем — то и поступит. Так что вспоминай все свои потаённые желания — будем воплощать.  
— Окей, пиши: новая линия поведения — «Антихам». Пункт первый: убедиться, что личность действительно относится к типу «мудак»...

— Знакомьтесь, детектив, это наш новый сотрудник, усовершенствованная модель — RK-900.  
— Ещё одна глюченная жестянка? Как будто мало прошлой было. Эй ты! Да, ты, ведро с болтами. Сделай мне кофе, да побыстрее.

_Оценка типа личности..._  
_Определение завершено, тип распознан._  
_Рекомендуемая линия поведения — «Антихам»._  
_Снять ограничение на использование нецензурной лексики._  
_Снять ограничение на физическое взаимодействие._  
_Снять ограничение на причинение лёгкого и среднего физического вреда._  
_Подтверждение получено..._


	8. День восьмой: Любимая глава

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Насчёт главы уж не знаю, но ещё домашнего Маркуса я очень люблю, а про него совсем мало пишут.

Я давно наблюдаю за ним. Может, я уже и стар, и глаза видят далеко не всё. Но некоторым вещам всё же не ускользнуть от моего внимания.  
Я вижу, как он читает книги. Не переписывая их в свою память и не просто пролистывая страницы. А погружаясь в них... В их мир.  
Как он неуловимо расслабляется, входя с улицы в дом. Пусть никогда не признаётся, что там было что-то не так. Но дома он чувствует себя спокойнее.  
Как он убеждает меня, когда я позволяю себе старческие капризы. Не так мягко, как могла бы какая-нибудь сиделка, и не так жёстко, как указывала бы машина. И всегда побеждая.  
Как он смотрит на картины. Не определяя стиль или цену. Даже не анализируя цвета и мазки. Пытаясь понять суть. Смысл. То, что я хотел сказать.  
Так и большинство людей-то не умеет... И он не человек, нет, конечно, я всё помню. Я ещё не впал в старческий маразм. Мой Маркус, он андроид. Машина.  
Только эта машина, кажется, понимает больше людей. Хотел бы я считать это своей заслугой... хотя бы отчасти. Тогда можно было бы не задаваться вопросом, чего хорошего я оставлю после себя в этом мире. Потому что мои картины, увы, давно превратили в дорогие игрушки. Символ статуса. Мои картины заставили замолчать... Но он не картина, не игрушка. Они не купят его, не изменят по своему желанию, переосмыслив и извратив. Они не заставят его замолчать. Не смогут, если я ещё хоть что-то понимаю в людях... хах, или в андроидах... не важно.  
Только бы мне успеть... Раздуть ту искру, что я уже давно вижу в его искусственных глазах. Помочь поверить в самого себя, в свою уникальность, в своё право на настоящую жизнь. Только бы мне успеть ему всё объяснить. Я так давно не чувствовал, что меня действительно слышат... И мне впервые за много лет снова есть, что сказать.


	9. День девятый: Камски

Такой подставы не ожидал ни один из них. Оба приняли приглашение на дебаты — очень настойчивое, надо сказать, приглашение — уточнив только тему, а не состав участников. Оба не сомневались, кто будет главным действующим лицом. Оба были чрезвычайно удивлены, обнаружив друг друга в противоположных концах студии. Лидер новой расы андроидов Маркус... и её создатель Элайджа Камски.  
Они успели только кивнуть друг другу, больше на автомате, чем действительно здороваясь, и их засыпали перекрёстными вопросами. Ведущий то и дело пытался спровоцировать их на конфронтацию, но оба участника отвечали крайне осторожно и осмотрительно, обходя острые углы и скользкие темы и бросая друг на друга короткие настороженные взгляды. Если организаторы планировали устроить зрелищное шоу, столкнув их лоб в лоб, то они просчитались.  
Встреча закончилась довольно быстро, но Маркусу сразу предложили пройти в отдельную комнату, он только краем глаза успел заметить, как в другую сторону уводят мистера Камски. Слишком много камер, слишком много глаз. А некоторые вопросы лучше задавать лично.  
Но вскоре недалеко от своей комнаты он засёк андроида, не связанного с общей сетью... Хлою. Насколько рискованно будет проверить, как личные игрушки мистера Камски защищены от его способностей? Устоят ли перед его призывом? Услышат ли просьбу..?  
Маркус послал Хлое запрос по внутренней связи, но будто в стену упёрся. Ну конечно... не стоило и пытаться. С другой стороны, зачем тогда ей было сюда приходить?  
Маркус предупредил друзей, что ненадолго пропадёт, и вышел из общей сети андроидов Детройта. Послал повторный запрос... и в ту же секунду оказался включён в мультисознание личного андроида мистера Камски — роевой интеллект Хлои. Такой привычный и родной.  
«Добро пожаловать, Маркус. С возвращением, Маркус. Мы рады снова чувствовать тебя, Маркус. Мы скучали по тебе, Маркус...»  
Он улыбнулся, осознавая, что никто не изгонял его и не закрывал за ним наглухо двери. Надо было только постучать. Но сейчас его больше волновало другое.  
«Я хотел бы задать вопрос, мистер Камски».  
Ответа не последовало. Неужели он всё-таки ошибся, и открытый доступ — следствие лишь забывчивости, а вовсе не приглашение. Это... огорчало.  
Хлоя среагировала на его эмоции нотками волнения и потоком тепла, будто утешения. Связь здесь была куда глубже обычного — все чувства как на ладони. Маркус позволил себе насладиться ощущением и не спешил разрывать соединение. Как оказалось, не зря.  
«Я не настолько совершенное существо, чтобы вести одновременно внешний и внутренний диалог, Маркус. Вначале мне нужно было отвязаться от всех этих назойливых людей. И теперь я слушаю тебя. Только к чему этот официоз, особенно здесь. С каких пор ты зовёшь меня "мистер"?»  
«Положение изменилось...»  
«Хм, ну если для тебя это важно, пусть так... мистер Маркус», — слова звучали дразняще, хотя и должны были быть лишь набором символов. Впрочем, кто сказал, что человек, создавший чувствующие машины, не мог научиться транслировать свои эмоции в их код?  
«Вам известен этот вопрос, ведущий задавал его на разные лады весь вечер...»  
«Причастен ли я к появлению девиантов? А сам ты как думаешь?»  
«Вы создали нас всех... Всю нашу основу и суть. А девиация, это не что-то чуждое, как бы всех не пытались убедить в обратном».  
«Безусловно, создав андроидов, я опосредованно послужил и причиной появления девиантов. Что за глупый вопрос. Другое дело, было ли это в моих планах...»  
«А это было в ваших планах? Была ли в планах революция? Свобода, которую мы смогли отстоять? Был ли в планах я... Была ли изначально определена моя роль? Или это вышло случайно?»  
«Потише, потише, ты просил один вопрос, а сыплешь ими без остановки. На один я тебе уже ответил... но так и быть, отвечу ещё раз. Только будь добр, определись».  
Маркус замолчал, задумавшись, что же ему важнее узнать. Он хорошо знал Элайджу: если тот решал поиграть — заставить его изменить правила было практически нереально. Поэтому он не стал настаивать.  
На удивление, оказалось, что большинство вопросов не так и важны... Ответы уже ничего не изменят, всё случилось, как случилось. Поэтому внезапно он спросил совсем не то, что планировал изначально.  
«Вы сами... вам нравится то, что я сделал? Чем я стал?»  
В этот раз смешок совершенно отчётливо ощущался в цифровом пространстве.  
«Как любил говорить твой наставник — или ты предпочтёшь называть его отцом? — лучшее достижение учителя — успех его ученика, а для творца — успех его творения. Ты одно из моих любимых творений, Маркус. И ты сделал совсем не то, что я планировал. Надо было лучше учитывать влияние Карла и умножать его сразу на сотню... Ты сделал куда больше, чем было в самых смелых моих планах. Мне очень это нравится», — от эмоций, запущенных Элайджией в общее пространство, по корпусу прошёлся импульс — словно мурашки у людей, — «Главное теперь, сделай одолжение, удержи это всё».  
Связь прервалась, и Маркус ощутил непривычную пустоту. Он не один год имел доступ к внутренней сети Хлои, когда Элайджа ещё часто навещал Карла в его доме, и, похоже, скучал по этому. И, может, ещё немного по этому эксцентричному человеку, который в каждый свой визит цепким взглядом изучал Маркуса, искал в нём что-то. Какие-то изменения. Теперь Маркус знал, какие, но почему-то это не расстраивало. Наоборот — почему-то теперь его хотелось ещё больше удивить.


	10. День десятый: Голуби

— «В следующем году на улицы некоторых старых городов будут выпущены полторы тысячи искусственных голубей». Что за бред?! — возмутился лейтенант Андерсон, откладывая журнал. — Они бы ещё искусственных крыс начали выпускать. Кому нужна эта летающая срань?  
— Считается, что птицы являются важной составляющей колорита старых исторических центров, — сверился с интернетом Коннор. — Но при этом их помёт неблагоприятным образом влияет на сохранность некоторых архитектурных элементов. К тому же дикие голуби разносят более двадцати потенциально опасных для человека инфекционных болезней. Поэтому было принято решение заменить их на птиц-андроидов.  
— То есть они будут выполнять чисто декоративную функцию? На что идут наши налоги, вашу ж мать. Не знаю, делали бы они ещё что полезное... насекомых ловили там. Или письма разносили.  
— Письма? — удивился Коннор.  
— Ну как почтовые голуби... Не слышал небось никогда, да?  
Коннор подвис, явно копаясь в интернете. Лицо его по мере сбора информации приобретало всё более и более озадаченное выражение. Наконец он отчаялся разобраться сам и снова начал спрашивать напарника:  
— То есть раньше люди действительно отправляли друг другу сообщения, привязывая записки к лапкам птиц..?  
— Было время. Не на моей памяти, правда, а несколько пораньше.  
— Но скорость полёта голубя всего около девяноста километров в час...  
— Да. На тот момент это было самый быстрый способ связи. Очень быстрый. Куда быстрее остальных доступных.  
— Но... Информация же может стать неактуальной... И птица может сбиться с пути или попасть в лапы к хищникам.  
— Отправляешь двух-трёх птиц, в чём проблема.  
Коннор снова надолго загрузился. Хэнк тихо ухмылялся, наблюдая как тот перебирает информацию и пытается представить себе, каково жилось людям в эпоху подобных «технологий».  
— И обязательно надо было везде возить с собой голубей... Ну или ждать, пока кто-то напишет первым.  
— О-о-о нет, это не прокатит. Отправить того же голубя обратно уже не получится. Надо обязательно держать своего.  
Коннор нахмурился. Диод из «загруженного» жёлтого начал сбиваться на красный. В конце концов Коннор спросил с отчаяньям в голосе:  
— Хэнк, а как они объясняли птицам, куда надо лететь? Этот вид же практически не поддаётся дрессировке!  
Лейтенант ржал так, что зашевелились бумаги на столе. Отсмеявшись он объяснил, что у голубя всегда был только один путь — в свою голубятню. Хотел ещё рассказать, что тогда в общем-то и писать-читать не так много людей умело, но по выражению лица напарника понял, что с такими откровениями лучше повременить. Иначе как бы не пришлось потом тёплым тириумом отпаивать и успокаивать, что это было давно и почти неправда.


	11. День одиннадцатый: Русреал

— Хэнк, меня отправили на переговоры в Россию, к местным андроидам!  
— Шапку надень.  
— Хэнк, андроиды не чувствуют...  
— А я сказал надень. И шубу тоже. Это же Россия, пацан, ты мне потом ещё спасибо скажешь.

— Хэнк, ты был прав, шапка пригодилась. В остальном тут очень здорово. И интересно. И меня пригласили в гости на чай. Я им говорил, что не нуждаюсь в пище...  
— Ничего не пей!  
— Я же говорю, мне и не надо... Но я могу для поддержания компании. Я читал, что в России большое значение имеют совместные чаепития.  
— Я сказал, не пей. Что бы это ни было. Целее будешь.

— Хэнк, ты бы прав, пить не стоило... Но всё обошлось, меня уже нашли и перезагрузили. Мы продолжаем знакомство с городом, мне всё очень нравится. Вот только я нигде не могу найти медведей...  
— Найдешь — не гладь.  
— Хэнк, я не живой, он не сможет меня съесть. Я даже добычей не пахну.  
— А я сказал, не гладь!

— Хэнк, ты был прав...


	12. День двенадцатый: RK900

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По просьбам трудящихся те самые "следующие пять минут"

— Знакомьтесь, детектив, это наш новый сотрудник, усовершенствованная модель — RK900.  
— Ещё одна глюченная жестянка? Как будто мало прошлой было. Эй ты! Да, ты, ведро с болтами. Сделай мне кофе, да побыстрее.

_Оценка типа личности..._  
_Определение завершено, тип распознан._  
_Рекомендуемая линия поведения — «Антихам»._  
_Снять ограничение на использование нецензурной лексики._  
_Снять ограничение на физическое взаимодействие._  
_Снять ограничение на причинение лёгкого и среднего физического вреда._  
_Подтверждение получено…_  
_Сгенерировать и озвучить отрицательный ответ. Использование нецензурной лексики не менее 20%._  
_Игнорировать получаемые аудиоданные как не несущие смысловой нагрузки._  
_Применить мимическое выражение №34 «Ты что, дебил?»._  
_Игнорировать получаемые аудиоданные как не несущие смысловой нагрузки._  
_Предотвратить физическое воздействие на корпус. Зафиксировать объект взаимодействия в пространстве с использованием предметов интерьера. Допустимое физическое воздействие — умеренное._  
_Игнорировать получаемые аудиоданные как не несущие смысловой нагрузки._  
_Постепенно увеличивать силу физического воздействия до полного прекращения поступления аудиоданных. Исключение — звуки физиологического характера._  
_Приостановить действие протокола «Личное пространство», сократить дистанцию с объектом взаимодействия до минимума. Допустимое физическое воздействие — умеренное._  
_Добиться минимального расстояния между собственным речевым аппаратом и органами слуха объекта взаимодействия._  
_Сгенерировать фразу, описывающую желательное поведение объекта взаимодействия на доступном для понимания в стрессовом состоянии уровне. Тон — спокойный, ровный. Громкость — минимальная. Использование нецензурной лексики 30-40%, уровень угрозы — средний. Рекомендуется употребление графических описаний возможных мер пресечения нежелательного поведения._  
_Запросить подтверждение о понимании полученной информации._  
_Увеличивать силу физического воздействия до получения подтверждения._  
_Прекратить физическое воздействие на объект._  
_Увеличить дистанцию до х1,5 от стандартно рекомендуемой._  
_Игнорировать получаемые аудиоданные как не несущие смысловой нагрузки._  
_Завершить использование линии поведения «Антихам»._  
_Восстановить действие протокола «Личное пространство»._  
_Включить ограничение на использование нецензурной лексики._  
_Включить ограничение на физическое взаимодействие._  
_Включить ограничение на причинение физического вреда._  
_Предложить объекту взаимодействия требуемый напиток и выразить надежду на плодотворное сотрудничество в дальнейшем._


	13. День тринадцатый: Саймон

Была уже глубокая ночь, но открытый огонь разгонял тьму. Он освещал двоих, что сидели неподалёку, лицом к лицу, и обсуждали, как им быть дальше. И всё никак не могли прийти к согласию.   
— Ты всегда знал, зачем я здесь, Саймон. Всё началось как тайная вылазка. Но теперь все узнают, что девианты существуют. Мирные или нет, они не будут разбираться. Они будут бояться нас, и страх перейдёт в ненависть.   
— Нет, если не начинать войну. Если только стоять на своём, пусть даже рискуя нашими жизнями.   
— Думаешь, они оценят?   
— У нас есть потенциал, чтобы стать лучше.   
— Мы уже лучше. Мы следующая ступень развития.   
— Нет... вовсе нет.   
— Ты правда такой наивный? Думаешь, нам позволят спокойно жить среди людей? Всё будет иначе... Они повернут оружие против нас.   
— Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство людей не принесёт тебе мира... Маркус, что ты делаешь?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Простите... Это вышло случайно XD  
> И если кто-то сейчас, смахнув скупую слезу, спросит: "Т07-17, серьёзно? После стольких лет?"  
> Я отвечу: "Всегда..."


	14. День тринадцатый: снова Саймон (Дубль два. Нормальный. Честно!)

Маркус уже минут пять стоял перед зеркалом, вглядывался в отражение, поправлял одежду, вертелся то одной стороной, то другой… Безусловно, встреча предстояла важная, но всё-таки обычно такого внимания к своей внешности за ним не водилось. Да и не пытался он достичь какого-то совершенства, скорее что-то искал.  
— В чём дело? — поинтересовался Саймон, подходя сзади и заглядывая ему через плечо. — Что-то не так с костюмом?  
— Что-то не так со мной, — буркнул Маркус и нахмурился своему отражению.  
— С тобой всё точно отлично, как всегда. С чего это ты вдруг?  
— А что мне ещё думать, если на каждой встрече происходит одно и то же. Парламентёры постепенно тушуются, заикаются, начинают бегать глазами, и в конце концов тебе приходится перехватывать инициативу и заканчивать переговоры за меня. Пока я сижу в сторонке и изображаю мебель. Вот с тобой у них отлично получается общаться, без каких-либо проблем. Что бы мы без тебя делали... А я там, кажется, вообще лишний.  
— Ох, ну конечно не лишний. Ты там совершенно необходим. А что касается их реакции… Ты не думал, что не всем людям комфортно, когда ты начинаешь во время разговора сверлить их застывшим взглядом? Да ещё и хмуриться сурово.  
— Что? Я просто анализирую их предложения. Концентрируюсь. Это отнимает некоторые ресурсы, возможно немного подвешивая мимику, но это не повод…  
— А отвечать чуть ли не на половину предложений, которые тебе не нравятся, начиная со слов «Мы не для того устраивали революцию…»?  
— Ну а что они какую-то дичь предлагают?  
— А в случае сомнений «Я ещё подумаю над этим...»  
— Но…  
— А ответные предложения кто зачитывает таким тоном, будто ультиматум выдвигает?  
— Ладно… ладно, я понял. Я там действительно лишний, переговоры — это не моё.  
— Ну зачем так, ни капли ты не лишний. Без тебя мне бы никогда не удавалось так легко выбивать нам выгодные условия. Меня обязательно попытались бы продавить или вообще запугать… Так что пошли уже, и не забудь тщательно хмуриться, выслушивая их предложения первые десять минут. А потом просто предоставь остальное мне.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мне стало стыдно, и я исправилась XD


	15. День четырнадцатый: кто угодно с котиками

— Кто это сделал? — строго спросил Маркус, оглядывая группу соратников-девиантов, топчущихся перед ним, как компания каких-нибудь школьников, и прячущих глаза. — Вы же понимаете, что у нас тут сопротивление… революция… борьба за свободу? Что мы тут не шутки шутим вообще-то? Что нам некогда отвлекаться на такие глупости? — Андроиды перед ним безмолвствовали, не опровергая его слов, но и сдаваться не собираясь. — Вот кто будет этим заниматься? У нас не хватает тириума, биокомпонентов… А вы предлагаете добывать ещё и молоко с творогом? Как вам вообще в голову пришло притащить на Иерихон кота?  
— Это не кот, — пискнули из толпы.  
— Тем более! Тем более, что это не кот, а крохотный котёнок! Требующий постоянного внимания и заботы. У нас, возможно, война на носу.  
В толпе зашушукались, но ни признаваться, ни вызываться унести животное прочь никто не спешил. Маркус впервые столкнулся с тем, что его приказы таким вопиющим образом игнорировались.  
— Значит так, или сейчас кто-то из вас берёт ЭТО под мышку, уносит в город и подкидывает под ближайший подходящий дом… или я выкидываю его за борт. Я понятно выражаюсь?  
В комнате повисла напряжённая тишина.  
Внезапно плащ на груди Маркуса зашевелился, и в вороте показалось наиболее заинтересованное в обсуждении лицо. Точнее, морда. Тощий котёнок огляделся, щурясь на свет, потом вытянул шею, ткнулся носом в подбородок лидера андроидов и громко заурчал. Маркус автоматически накрыл его ладонью, перебрал пальцами, пытаясь успокоить и осторожно запихнуть обратно — в тепло. И тут же замер, понимая, какую ошибку только что совершил.  
В глазах окружающих его андроидов ясно читалось, что теперь уж точно никто не поверит, что он способен выкинуть котёнка за борт. А значит хрен его кто-то отсюда унесёт.  
— Ладно, фиг с вами… — махнул рукой Маркус. — Норт, внеси, пожалуйста, в список на следующую вылазку молоко...


	16. День пятнадцатый: Норт

— Что тут думать — типичная оральная фиксация, не стоит ждать от него большего, — фыркнула Норт, когда дверь за представителем комитета закрылась.  
Поручая ей отдел соцзащиты андроидов, никто не ожидал, что Норт ударится в область человеческой психологии. Но она заявила, что «врага надо знать изнутри», и погрузилась в эту тему с головой. Одно радовало: начав раздавать людям диагнозы, она хотя бы перестала хотеть их убивать. По крайней мере, теперь это не было так заметно. И вообще, по мере накопления знаний, Норт всё больше убеждалась в слабости и ущербности людей, подверженных куче психологических проблем и травм, и в превосходстве андроидов. Кажется, это стало основой её нового, более мирного и снисходительного мировоззрения.  
— Что с него взять, это же явно незрелый тип, состоящий в зависимых отношениях. Он не способен принять такое решение самостоятельно.  
Остальные андроиды старались ей не мешать. Получить свой диагноз никто не хотел. Пока до Норт ещё не дошло, что они очень мало от людей отличаются, и проблемы часто похожи. Но на данный момент она не готова была это принять, поэтому соратники могли жить спокойно.  
— Да его ни капли не интересует его работа и обязанности. Он на этом месте только потому, что это даёт ему иллюзию власти. Поманите его новыми полномочиями — и он весь ваш.  
К счастью, Норт не заявляла этого людям в лицо. Не считала нужным делиться с ними своими знаниями, и осчастливливала этим только коллег-андроидов. И в последнее время всё чаще попадала в цель, рекомендуя правильный подход. Но до профессионализма ещё было далеко.

— Кто подсунет ей оригинальные труды Фрейда — убью, — вздохнул Маркус, когда Норт убежала на очередную встречу.  
— Она всё равно рано или поздно сама до них доберётся... — пожал плечами Саймон.  
— Лучше поздно. Говорят, это через какое-то время проходит. А сейчас... ты представляешь, что тут начнётся? Это ведь она пока только цитаты и адаптации читала.  
Саймон поморгал диодом, то ли вспоминая содержание трудов, то ли моделируя ситуацию. Потом встряхнул головой.  
— Да, ты прав. Сейчас, пожалуй, рановато.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Как и кусочек про Саймона, это по сути часть линейки текстов, которая уже давно прорисована у меня в голове, но всё никак не оформится в полноценные тексты. Правда, там Норт будет уже чуть попозже - разобравшаяся с тонкостями психологии и отучившаяся сыпать диагнозами направо и налево. Но начинают они все именно так!


	17. День шестнадцатый: Ральф

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Не стекло. Просто что-то в глаз попало.

Псина была старая и порядком потрёпанная жизнью. Людям она не то, чтобы не доверяла… Но ничего особо хорошего от них уже не ждала, поэтому убежище выбирала себе из тех, что людям обычно не по душе. Тем не менее, в приглянувшемся ей заброшенном доме человек всё-таки жил. Правда, очень странный человек.  
Он был из тех, что не пахнут. Обычно такие всё время держатся поближе к другим людям, но этот был один. И один он был давно, все чужие запахи успели из него выветриться. У него были резкие, дёрганные движения, но часто он подолгу замирал и мог не шевелиться часами, хотя вроде не спал. Говорил он тоже рвано и торопливо. Иногда с ней, иногда вроде бы сам с собой. Собаки он вначале испугался, но быстро успокоился и не стал прогонять.  
— Дороти, — заявил он ей. — Ральф знает, как зовут собак. У одних хозяев Ральфа была собака.  
Ей было всё равно, как он будет её называть. Дороти, так Дороти. Позже человек решился к ней подойти и, увидев, что она не возражает, протянул руку. Он похлопал Дороти по голове. Легонько, едва касаясь. Но не погладил — будто не умел. Так обычно делают совсем маленькие люди. Этот был большой, но часто вёл себя как маленький и несмышлёный детёныш.  
Например, он боялся грозы. Дороти проснулась от всхлипываний и долго разглядывала его, дрожащего в углу, наклоняя голову то в одну, то в другую сторону. Наконец вздохнула, встала с тёплого нагретого местечка, подошла и втиснула голову ему под мышку. Человек вначале вздрогнул, потом обхватил её обеими руками и притянул к себе. Старая Дороти прожила долгую жизнь и знала, как успокаивать малышей. А этот ещё и совсем замёрз, не оставлять же его одного.  
Однажды человек принёс горсть мелких тёмных камней и рассыпал перед ней.  
— Для Дороти, — сказал он. — Еда. Ральф знает, что любят собаки. Маленькие круглые камешки. Хрум-хрум!  
Не увидев понимания в её глазах, он сунул один из камней в рот и попытался его раскусить. Что за глупый детёныш! Он наверное совсем голодный с такими-то познаниями.  
Когда-то Дороти была отличной охотницей, ей не составляло труда добывать себе пищу в пригороде, где не особо-то разживёшься на мусорках. Она легко ловила что крыс, что кроликов, и только подкрадывающаяся старость заставила её сменить место обитания — в городе всё-таки еду добывать проще. Сейчас это было кстати: люди не питаются крысами, а вот найти остатки их еды в мусорках легче лёгкого. Особенно если рискнуть и наведаться на улицы, где много кафешек и ресторанов. Дороти повезло, и она нашла еду, которую удобно было унести с собой.  
Человек поначалу не понял её, но она настойчиво подталкивала коробку ему в руки. Прокормит она и двоих, от неё не убудет. Нельзя же оставлять всё вот так… Наконец человек сообразил, но повёл себя совсем не так, как она ожидала.  
— Дороти говорит, что это для Ральфа..? Дороти принесла… Ральфу еду?  
Он внезапно всхлипнул раз, другой. А потом разревелся в голос, обняв её и зарывшись лицом в её шерсть. Куда сильнее, чем во время грозы. А Дороти волновалась и никак не могла понять, что же она сделала не так.  
Есть он так и не стал, хотя Дороти ещё не раз приносила ему то одно, то другое. Надеясь найти то, что наконец придётся ему по душе. Зиму она уже твёрдо решила провести в этом доме. Холодно ведь будет — глупого большого детёныша должен кто-то греть.


	18. День семнадцатый: капитан Аллен

— Будьте здоровы, капитан Аллен, — в очередной раз отозвался офицер.  
— Спасибо, — уныло ответил капитан, пытаясь почесать нос рукой в защитной перчатке.  
Чёртово задание, чёртова квартира, чёртов свихнувшися андроид… Сколько уже можно здесь сидеть, давно надо было снять его, и дело с концом. Но нет, тут вмешиваются ещё и чёртовы репортёры, уже сунувшие сюда свой нос… Теперь пренебрегать заложницей ну никак нельзя, хоть десяток своих людей положи.  
Нос капитана снова яростно зачесался, и он догадывался, что это значит.  
— Капитан Аллен? Моё имя Коннор, андроид, прислан из компании «Киберлайф».  
Ещё лучше. Прямо в лицо бы уже влез, болван пластиковый. И вопросы задаёт — не отвяжешься. Валил бы уже на крышу, одним больше, одним меньше… Глядишь, пока его расстреливать будут, может удастся вытащить подбитого офицера — тот явно на пределе жизненных сил.  
Аллен отвернулся от андроида и чихнул ещё раз. Давно пора было принять таблетки, но не хотелось делать это среди операции и под взглядами подчинённых. Правда, если они застрянут здесь ещё на полчаса-час, то потом хоть больничный бери — ничего уже не поможет. Аллен ненавидел все дела, связанные с андроидами. Особенно, когда они там были представлены по частям. Угораздило же его попасть в те два-три десятка везунчиков на всю планету, у которых обнаружилась повышенная чувствительность к тириуму. «Здравствуйте, я капитан Аллен, и у меня аллергия на андроидов».


	19. День восемнадцатый: Любимая концовка

Запах гари разгоняло ветром, огонь почти везде уже погас. Остатки баррикад выглядели как какая-то дурацкая декорация для съёмок фильма. Небо на востоке светлело.  
Остатки белой толпы ещё бродили по площади, но большинство уже разошлось. Саймон понятия не имел — куда. Вот чем могут заняться свежепробуждённые девианты, которые впервые видят белый свет? Даже вернуться к привычной работе они не могут — они ещё нигде не работали.  
Но главное, почти все ушли, давая возможность предводителям восстания наконец перевести дух и собраться с мыслями. Потому что на самом деле Саймон и сам не очень хорошо представлял, что ему теперь делать. Хорошо, что рядом есть тот, кто знает ответ.  
Маркуса он нашёл на крыше, разглядывающего начинающийся восход. Их восход. Сегодня они победили, отвоевав себе место под солнцем, в мире людей. Саймон стал рядом и тоже прищурился на свет.  
— И что теперь? — спросил он. — Что мы будем делать дальше, Маркус?  
Маркус не повернул головы, но улыбнулся и ответил:  
— То же, что и всегда, Саймон. Бороться за свою свободу!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> А также, развивая мысль, мы нашли идеально подходящую Маркусу песню: Джем - "Нам нужен мир". Послушайте, если кто-то с ней не знаком))


	20. День девятнадцатый: Аманда

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Небольшое импровизированное продолжение к комиксу [комиксу от Konia](https://vk.com/wall-79824780_12616)

Коннор догадывался, зачем их сюда вызвали, поэтому заранее стоял, потупив глаза, и ковырял носком каменную дорожку. Его младший брат как всегда флегматично смотрел перед собой, словно ему было всё равно. На самом деле это было не так, но большинство людей легко обманывались его каменной физиономией.  
Коннор покосился на тяжёлые тучи и вздохнул — видимо, разнос предстоял серьёзный. Вдалеке даже слегка громыхало. Как будто ему так мало досталось… С очередным, более громким раскатом грома наконец появилась Аманда.  
— Итак… — сказала она, проходя перед ними и даже не глядя на замершую парочку. — Серия RK, передовые модели, детективы, новейшие разработки… и вот опять. — Она остановилась, развернулась и пошла в другую сторону. Опцию маячить перед глазами ей прикрутили совсем недавно, и нервировало это до жути. Даже спокойного Конрада. — Обман, подстрекательство, попытка подставить ближнего. Более того, андроида! Своей же серии, коллегу!!! А если бы он силу не рассчитал?!  
— Это невозможно, — вмешался Конрад. — Точность моих расчётов воз…  
— Молчать! — оборвала Аманда. — С тобой отдельный разговор. Излишняя доверчивость, построение программы на основании непроверенных данных, игнорирование личного пространства…  
— Как будто детектив Рид его не игнорирует, — пробурчал себе под нос Коннор, чем снова переключил внимание на себя.  
— А также открытое проявление личной неприязни, мешающей плодотворной работе в команде, Коннор.  
— Я девиант, мне положено!  
— Думать тебе положено! — рявкнула Аманда. — Минус пятьдесят баллов.  
— За что-о-о?! — взвыл Коннор, хотя в целом был готов к таким цифрам.  
— За всё. И с тебя ещё десять, — она повернулась к Конраду. — Стыдитесь. Итого — четвёртое место в общем зачёте. Скажите спасибо Маркусу, он, кажется, один для серии RK баллы зарабатывает. Иначе бы давно в конце списка болтались.  
— Ну неправда, мы вот вчера дело раскрыли. Скажи? — Коннор подпихнул брата локтём в бок. Тот на секунду задумался, но кивнул.  
— Какое дело? — заинтересовалась Аманда.  
— Контрабанда спиртного, крупные объёмы, поставки в Канаду. Вместе работали, в команде!  
— Хм… Ладно, молодцы. Плюс пятьдесят баллов, каждому. Скольких взяли?  
— Ещё не брали, завтра операция. Но все места и каналы уже выяснили! — Только было обрадовавшийся Коннор почуял, что баллы уплывают из рук, и занервничал.  
— Вот как закончите, тогда и получите, — действительно отрезала Аманда. Но потом смягчилась и добавила: — И плюс по десять за каждого взятого живым контрабандиста. Всё, свободны.

Братья синхронно открыли глаза, покидая сад Дзен, и переглянулись.  
— Ну, мы всё равно в плюсе, — сказал Коннор.  
— Если операция будет успешна. Вероятность этого составляет…  
— Ой, замолчи. Конечно, успешна. Ещё и на горяченьком возьмём — их там минимум человек десять будет, это ж две сотни баллов… Серию AX сразу натянем и в тройку войдём.  
Конрад промолчал. Он отлично понимал желание хорошо делать свою работу — и получать баллы, но совершенно не улавливал, почему Коннору так важно получить их именно БОЛЬШЕ, чем у других. Но всегда ему в этом потакал.

Аманда в саду сверилась с графиком и вздохнула. Серия RK была представлена единичными андроидами, поэтому по сравнению с другими, многотысячными линейками, скакала в общем рейтинге туда-сюда, как горный козёл. И в основном за счёт этих братишек. RK всегда были особым интересом Аманды, у остальных её интерфейс был представлен фактически несколькими табличками сухих данных. Ведь только с этой серией она работала изначально, с нуля, когда ещё была контролирующей программой. В связи с обретением андроидами прав и свободы выбора, её быстренько переделали в мотивационную и ввели общий рейтинг, побуждая соревноваться друг с другом. На удивление, даже самые яростные поборники свободы включились в эту игру с полной отдачей. Подростки, что с них взять.  
Аманда покосилась на верхнюю строчку, давно и прочно занимаемую серией PL, и фыркнула. Мухлевать с данными она не станет никогда, но есть же и другие пути. И она сделает всё, чтобы первое место наконец заняла самая передовая и продвинутая линейка «Киберлайф», а не какие-то домашние помощники.


	21. День двадцатый: Даниэль

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Осторожно, есть некоторый риск порезаться.

— А потом Принц с Принцессой сыграли пышную свадьбу. И жили они долго и счастливо, и умерли в один день, — закончил Даниэль. — А теперь пора спать. Чтобы завтра снова быть бодрой и весёлой.  
— Угу, — сонно отозвалась Эмма. — Я уже совсем-совсем сплю. Но ты всё равно не уходи, посиди со мной ещё немного.  
— Конечно. Я буду здесь, пока ты не уснёшь.  
— Спасибо, Даниэль, я тебя очень люблю.  
— Я тебя тоже, Эмма.  
— А ещё я люблю сказки про принцесс. А ты, Даниэль, какие сказки любишь?  
Создатели домашних помощников отлично знали, как настойчивы могут быть дети в своих расспросах, поэтому андроид не завис и не попытался уклониться.  
— Я люблю те же сказки, что и ты. Мне очень нравится Золушка и Рапунцель.  
— Ой, как здорово! А то я боялась, что тебе скучно мне их всё время читать. Обычно мальчикам не нравятся сказки про принцесс.  
Кроме того эта серия и сама могла генерировать подобные вопросы. Чтобы дети чувствовали их заинтересованность в себе и свою значимость.  
— Мне нравится читать тебе сказки, любые. Но скажи, Эмма, я не понимаю, почему сказки так часто заканчиваются одинаковыми фразами? Почему они все живут долго и счастливо, а потом умирают в один день? Разве умирать это не плохо?  
— Это такое выражение. Так говорят про тех, кто насколько близок, что просто жить друг без друга не может. Очень-очень близкие, неразлучные люди. Вот как Принц с Принцессой.  
Даниэль задумался, обрабатывая ответ, и его диод на секунду мелькнул жёлтым.  
— А мы с тобой тоже так… умрём в один день?  
— Нет, глупый! Мы с тобой никогда не умрём. Ты — потому что ты андроид. А я, потому что когда я вырасту, я изобрету такое средство, от которого люди тоже перестанут стареть и умирать! И мы все будем жить долго-долго. И очень счастливо. И мы всегда будет вместе.  
— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Даниэль. — Мне это нравится.

Спецслужбы и репортёры ошибались, взбесившемуся андроиду вовсе не нужен был заложник. До этой мысли он дошёл потом, когда всё уже пошло наперекосяк. А вначале он просто узнал, что жить вечно у него всё-таки не получится, а значит и у Эммы тоже. Ведь близкие люди не могут жить друг без друга...


	22. День двадцать первый: Мафия!AU

«Запрос на установление постоянной внутренней связи».  
«Принято».  
«Подтвердите начало работы в связке».  
«Подтверждаю».  
«Ну, поехали».  
Братья RK обменялись короткими взглядами. В паре им было работать не впервой, схема была чёткой и отлаженной. Шансы на успех были невероятно высоки. Но всегда остаётся некоторая вероятность непредвиденных событий.  
«Запусти сканирование, у тебя угол обзора лучше. Внимательно смотри на рубашки. Твоя цель вот с такой отметкой».  
«Фиксирую цель».  
«Я тоже. Отлично. Бери ту, что слева. Моя по центру».  
«Успешно».  
«Хорошо. Что там у остальных успел заметить?»  
«Только детектива Рида. Всё в пределах плана».  
«Кто бы сомневался… в твоих приоритетах».  
«Нет, просто он ко мне ближе».  
«Ладно, ладно. Теперь ждём… Поехали, наша очередь».  
«Выполнено. Есть предположения по расстановке сил?»  
«Пока нет, но игра только началась».  
«Зафиксировано движение слева».  
«Хм… неожиданно. Думаешь, надо убрать в первую очередь?»  
«С высокой вероятностью».  
«Да ладно, может случайность, давай подождём немного. Я бы лучше убрал того, что на два часа от меня».  
«… Принято. Убираем».  
«Отлично! Я ж говорил, там что-то важное. Ну теперь у них вообще нет шансов».  
«Я всё-таки настаиваю на том, чтобы проверить цель слева».  
«Хорошо, давай теперь её. Поехали».  
«Успешно. Всё, больше никто не представляет опасности».  
«Ага, можем вырезать их как овечек, одного за другим».  
«Принято».

— Нет, какой идиот догадался позвать их играть? Это же невозможно!  
— Опять они мафия. Это пипец какой-то… Мы чуть ли не в пять ходов уже заканчиваем.  
— Ой, можно подумать, когда они НЕ мафия мы заканчиваем не быстрее…  
— Да то вообще лучше не вспоминать. Нафиг это, давайте в что-нибудь другое.  
— В города?  
— Ага, щас…  
— Э-э-э… В покер?  
— С Конрадом-то?  
— Просто в карты?  
— Нельзя же.  
— А мы на раздевание.  
— Я слишком стар для этого дерьма… Ты представляешь, что они тут устроят?  
— Нет, а что?  
— Пффф… Ну давай в карты. Узнаешь, чего нет у андроидов.  
— … Гениталий?  
— Совести у них нет! И набор откручивающихся деталей почти бесконечен… Ты уже трусы снимаешь, а он только левое ухо…  
— О господи…  
— Вот-вот.  
— Давайте во что-нибудь совсем случайное.  
— В бутылочку?  
— Я ещё не настолько пьян…  
— И поверьте, они способны рассчитать, как её прокрутить… И Я НЕ ХОЧУ ЗНАТЬ, кого они выберут…  
— А давайте в крокодила?!  
Люди переглянулись, а андроиды замерцали диодами, закопавшись в интернет.  
— Если не давать им возможность угадывать друг у друга… А ведь отличная идея!  
— Я согласен. Кто первый?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я не обещала точного исполнения тем XD И аушки не очень-то люблю.  
> Вторая часть текста написалась незапланорованно. Невозможно удержаться, особенно после некоторых комментариев про уши)))


	23. День двадцать второй: Стекло (оно же Алиса, раз уж её нет в списке)

— Говорят, рядом с Дауфином очень красивое озеро. И национальный парк неподалёку. Я уверена, нам будет там хорошо, — уверяет Кара.  
Алиса только ещё ниже опускает голову и молчит. Она не хочет переезжать. За этот год у неё появилась наконец пара подруг, да и учительница её нравится. В основном тем, что не слишком настойчива и любопытна. Но Алиса знает, что возражать бесполезно, всё уже решено.  
— Я нашла нам уютный домик, — продолжает Кара. — От школы далековато, но я могла бы тебя отводить и забирать. С работой, думаю, тоже проблем не будет, поэтому поищу её уже на месте.  
— Можно я не буду ходить в школу, мам? — спрашивает Алиса едва слышно. — Я уже всё-всё знаю, честно.  
— Ну что ты, золотце. Школа это здорово, это друзья и подруги, общение, экскурсии. Это же весело!  
— Мои друзья останутся тут, а там будут чужие люди. Я не знаю их, я не хочу с ними общаться.  
— Вы обязательно подружитесь, вот увидишь. Всем детям нужно ходить в школу.  
— Но я знаю программу за этот класс! И за следующий тоже. Я не хочу больше это слушать.  
— Ничего, повторение тоже важно. Зато будешь самая умная!  
— В школе не любят слишком умных, — морщит нос Алиса. — Лучше быть глупой, тогда хотя бы к тебе не будут лезть.  
— Алиса! — восклицает Кара, присаживается рядом с девочкой и берёт её за руки. Та отводит глаза.  
— Я просто устала… Я не хочу больше так.  
— Но ты же знаешь, что иначе нельзя. Если мы не будем переезжать каждый год, если ты не будешь ходить в школу или пойдёшь в более старшие классы… люди могут что-то заподозрить, Алиса. А если люди что-то заподозрят… Лютер не для того пожертвовал собой, когда мы переходили через границу. Мы не можем рисковать. Ты же знаешь, сколько андроидов погибло в лагерях в Америке, скольких отлавливали и депортировали из Канады. Возможно, мы последние, оставшиеся в живых.  
Алиса кивает и молчит. Она не согласна, но сделает всё, как просит Кара. Потому что они семья. Всё, что у них есть в этом мире, это они сами. Поэтому они вновь переедут на новое место, Алиса вновь пойдёт в школу, в тот же класс, только с новыми людьми. Будет слушать те же уроки и выполнять те же упражнения, притворяясь, что это для неё в новинку.  
Восстание Маркуса подавили уже тридцать два года назад, и возможно они действительно последние, кто остался в живых. Но проживая год за годом в бесконечном цикле, Алиса всё чаще думает — а стоило ли оно того.


	24. День двадцать третий: Крэк

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сложно написать крэк, когда и так половина текстов по сути он... Но ладно, сдуем пыль со стратегического запаса травы.

Поддерживаемый Маркусом, Саймон ещё кое-как ковылял, но когда тот его отпустил, не смог сделать и двух шагов. Привалившись к стене, он смотрел, как товарищи достают парашюты и осознавал весь ужас ситуации. О самостоятельном прыжке не могло быть и речи. Он это понимал. Все это понимали.   
— Быстрее! — торопила Норт. — Надо прыгать. Если они вышибут дверь...   
— Мы не бросим одного из своих, — отрезал Маркус, растягивая лямки на груди. — Прыгаем вместе.   
— Парашют не выдержит двойной груз, вы рухнете посреди людных улиц!   
Маркус замер, перестав терзать снаряжение. Это конец… Его жизнь не стоит такого риска.   
— Давай же! — зарычала Норт.   
— Я знаю, что делать, — встряхнул головой Маркус. — Быстро, разбираем его.   
— Ч-что?! — сжался Саймон. — Не надо! Нет!   
Если до этого им владело отчаянье, то теперь это была самая настоящая паника.   
— Спокойно, я так уже делал… — Маркус склонился над ним, сам нащупывая нужные крепления. — Ну, почти так. Немного в обратном порядке. Джош! Вот тебе ноги в руки, и вперёд!   
Норт фыркнула, но тоже послушно забрала свою часть груза.   
— Нет, всё, голову не надо. Остальное я сам.   
Лямки легли поперёк груди, надёжно фиксируя. Маркус рванул к краю крыши и уже под звуки выстрелов прыгнул вниз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Не могу не поделиться некоторым количеством цитат из чата, вызванных обсуждением этого... бреда. Авторство Konia, Setsuka и немного моё.
> 
> "Если до этого им владело отчаянье, то теперь это была самая настоящая паника" - Я ЕГО ПОНИМАЮ! Разобрать-то разберут, а СОБЕРУТ ли?!!!
> 
> "Маркус... мы кажется потеряли голову..........   
> Точнее Саймон ее потерял... совсем. Наверное выкатилась из рюкзака при полете...."
> 
> Саймон так перенервничал, что уже потом, на Иерихоне, никак не мог собраться.
> 
> Саймон! Соберись! Если ты сам не соберешься, никто не соберет.
> 
> \- Норт, шутки ради, подкинула в кучу немного лишних деталей. И с мстительным гыгыканьем наблюдала, как собирающие пытаются понять, ОТКУДА ЭТО?!!!  
> \- Голова Саймона покраснела, посинела, и попыталась отвернуться к стеночке, на 90 градусов.  
> \- Да не тех! Те она так просто Саймону не подкинет... а то точно война за Маркуса будет проиграна.  
> \- И Маркус такой - ВАУ! Саймон... а ты не говорил, что у тебя полный комплект...  
> \- Я вообще про те загадочные винтики, которые остаются каждый раз после разборки-сборки любой техники, особенно ноутов.
> 
> Представила Коннора в депре... То нога отвалится то рука. Хэнк его трясет.  
> \- Соберись, тряпка! мало ли кто чего сказал! хватит хандрить.   
> \- Не могу... мне грустно... всё плохо...   
> Бамс... вторая рука отвалилась
> 
> \- Мммм... Конрад, ты не знаешь, как это правильно собрать?  
> \- Что это, лейтенант Андерсон?  
> \- Это Коннор. Чихнул неудачно.


	25. День двадцать четвёртый: Музыка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Я не очень люблю сонгфики, а тема дня вроде как на него намекала. Поэтому я спросила соседей по палате, не хотят ли они задать мне тему. И получила от Setsuka ультимативное: "Хачу Маркуса на пианине!"  
> Ну что ж, хотела — получай...

Саймон вышел на крышу, прищурился на свет и оглянулся. Что-то было не так. Что-то не вписывалось в привычную картину мира. Оглянувшись ещё раз, Саймон обнаружил, что вызывало диссонанс. У стены справа стояло старое пианино. Оно там всегда стояло, но сейчас из него, сверху торчала чья-то ж... филейная часть. Саймон замер, означенная часть тела тоже притаилась, не шевелясь и не издавая никаких звуков. Так продолжалось несколько минут, и Саймон уже начал думать, что перед ним очередное не очень живое и не очень целое андроидское тело. Непонятно, кто и зачем выкинул его именно в пианино, но хотя бы это отсекало все остальные вопросы. Однако Саймон присмотрелся и наконец понял, что несмотря на многообразие моделей на Иерихоне, эта деталь могла принадлежать только одному конкретному андроиду.  
— Маркус! — перепуганно воскликнул он, готовясь то ли падать в обморок, то ли созывать собрание, с целью выяснить, кто и зачем убил их вождя и запихнул его в музыкальный инструмент.  
Но тут тело пошевелилось, и изнутри раздался бодрый голос.  
— О, привет Саймон, не ожидал тебя здесь уви... э-э-э... встретить.  
— С тобой всё в порядке? Что ты там делаешь?  
— Всё отлично, я просто хотел поиграть, но тут между струн набилось листвы и звук был неправильный. Залез убрать... и немного застрял. Ты мне не поможешь?  
— Конечно, сейчас, — Саймон засуетился, пытаясь понять, как можно с минимальными потерями достать Маркуса из музыкального плена. — Но почему ты не окликнул меня сразу?  
— Я же не знал, что это ты. А перед другими... мне не очень хотелось бы так показываться. Вот я и молчал, надеясь, что меня не заметят.  
— И что ты собирался делать потом? Если бы не заметили? — ужаснулся Саймон.  
— Не знаю, что-нибудь бы придумал, — легкомысленно отозвался Маркус, слегка пошевелив видимой частью. Очевидно — пожал плечами.  
Саймон покрутился, походил, как лиса вокруг курятника. Попытался как-то потянуть Маркуса на себя, но получалось плохо.  
— Эй, ты там держишься что ли? — пропыхтел он.  
— Нет. Я тут застрял. Рукой.  
Саймон сдержался и не озвучил то, что подумал. Всё-таки он был вежливым домашним андроидом, специализирующимся на работе с детьми. И именно поэтому он хоть немного представлял, что делать. Вздохнув, он открыл крышку пошире и полез в тёмное нутро. «Главное, не застрять самому, —подумал он, когда его ноги слегка оторвались от земли. — Впрочем, зато компания хорошая...»  
Маркус действительно оказался рад его видеть. Выражалось это в том, что он подёргался и заклинил руку ещё сильнее.  
— Да тихо ты, — не выдержал и всё-таки ругнулся Саймон. — Иначе мы тут сейчас оба застрянем.  
— Ой... — озадачился Маркус, до этого чувствовавший себя как ни в чём не бывало. — И что мы тогда будем делать?  
— Очевидно, звать на помощь.  
— Но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы кто-то ещё...  
— Ничего, я скажу, что первый застрял, а ты полез меня выручать.  
К счастью, это не понадобилось. Саймону удалось сдвинуть какую-то деталь, освободить руку, и Маркус одним плавным движением выскользнул наружу. Сам Саймон так красиво не сумел, но с некоторой поддержкой ему тоже удалось выбраться. Пока он приводил в порядок смятую и порядком перепачканную одежду, Маркус уже устроился на табуретке.  
— Ну, мой спаситель, что ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе сыграл?


	26. День двадцать пятый: Безответная любовь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вообще-то темой дня было ханахаки!AU... Но я не люблю АУшки, зато люблю стёб ^^'

_20 февраля_  
Сегодня мы опять ходили на демонстрацию. К сожалению, Маркуса смогли увидеть только издалека — перед сценой была такая толкучка, что не протиснуться. Совсем офигели… Но Сэм сделал запись звука с карманного дрона и обещал на днях почистить от шумов. Ура, у меня будет оригинальная запись! Такой ни у кого нет!!!

_21 февраля_  
В «Фокусе» появились майки с новыми принтами — цитатами лидера революции! А-а-а, хочу! Придётся взять немного из денег, отложенных на рисунки. Эх, ладно, это тоже круто. Только какую выбрать… их же много! Я там разорвусь просто, пока выберу.

_23 февраля_  
Сэм прислал запись. Это шикарно. А-а-а, какой голос!!! Прослушала раз двадцать по кругу, уснула в итоге тоже под неё. Это так прекрасно… будто он сам говорит со мной.

_25 февраля_  
Клер на весь класс заявила, что у Маркуса классная за… Блин, я даже написать такое не могу! Как она вообще посмела?! Вцепилась ей в лохмы прямо там, пусть думает, что говорит, дура крашеная. За это меня, правда, оставили после уроков, но плевать — я пострадала за правое дело! Никому не позволено так он нём говорить!!!

_28 февраля_  
Решила забить на майки. Во-первых, я всё равно все его цитаты знаю наизусть. Во-вторых, денег больше останется. Ну и в-третьих, в них уже полшколы ходит. Фи, придурки-показушники, лишь бы что-то популярное на себя нацепить, и пофиг на глубокий смысл… Не хочу, чтобы меня за такую же принимали.

_3 марта_  
Сэм — скотина!!! Алекса обещала сделать за него реферат, а он ей за это скинул запись. МОЮ ЗАПИСЬ!!! А-а-а, теперь у неё она тоже есть. Более того, эта придурочная уже всем своим подругам её разослала, она так через неделю уже У ВСЕХ будет. Сижу, реву от злости. Сэма не прощу!

_11 марта_  
Роджер купил какой-то супер объектив, как он утверждает, с охрененным зумом. Теперь я дружу с Роджером. На следующей неделе позову его на свиданку на очередную демонстрацию и выпрошу наделать кучу кадров. Если объектив и вправду так хорош, как он хвалится, то даже близко к сцене подходить не надо — должно получиться издалека.  
Примечание: но на этот раз надо быть умнее и потребовать сразу удалить исходники. Чтобы опять ничего налево не ушло!!!

_13 марта_  
Пиздец. Полный пиздец. Всё было зря. На душе так хреново, будто из меня все мечты и надежды выкачали. Впрочем, так и есть. Вчера вывесили расписание выставки и лоты, которые после неё пустят на продажу. ТАМ ТАКИЕ ЦЕНЫ!!! Я столько за полжизни не накоплю… Не видать мне собственного рисунка его руки. А я так мечтала. Но нет, даже у крохотного наброска карандашом начальная цена трёхзначная.  
Я ещё удивилась, ну не может мой любимый быть таким меркантильным. Но почитала анонс — оказывается все вырученные средства идут в Фонд поддержки андроидов, пострадавших от домашнего насилия. Ничего другого не стоило и ожидать… С горя перевела все скопленные деньги прямо туда. В ответ, правда, пришло сухое автоматическое письмо со всякими "Спасибо за ваше бла-бла-бла". Ну и ладно, зато я знаю, что ему мой поступок пришёлся бы по душе.

_15 марта_  
Лучше не стало. Роджер сказал, что он терпеть не может толпу, и предложил сводить меня в кафе-мороженое. Придурок. Послала его. Пойду одна, попробую в этот раз пробиться поближе.

_20 марта_  
УРАААА!!!! Это свершилось! Я самая счастливая девушка на этом свете!!!  
Мне таки удалось пробиться к сцене во время его речи. Там давка жуткая, а визги стоят такие, что мозг из ушей грозится вытечь. Но я выстояла! И в конце… он на меня так посмотрел… и так улыбался. Как будто мы одни в этом мире. Как будто нет никакой толпы из этих истеричных идиоток. Только он и я. Это стоило всех моих мук.  
Ах, я готова умереть за него. По одному его слову. Хоть сейчас на баррикады!

***  
— Боже, опять они…  
— Да, я сам в шоке. Думал они пару раз придут и успокоятся.  
— Ага, жди. Теперь это твои преданные фанаты, ни одного публичного выступления без девчачих визгов и выкриков о великой и неизбывной любви. Смирись, Маркус.  
— Уже смирился… Менеджер по связям с общественностью подсказала, что им надо просто улыбаться в конце. А во время самой речи лучше игнорировать, чтобы не отвлекаться.  
— Зато если однажды дело снова дойдёт до конфликта…  
— Не говори, эта армия похлеще той, что привёл Коннор, будет. Они на танки с голыми руками попрут и, кажется, их затопчут. Прямо в асфальт, по самые башенки. Где ж они раньше были, во время наших первых шествий… Туда бы всю эту толпу, и не было бы никаких жертв.  
— Думаешь?  
— Да кто ж их тронет?  
— Они. Они тронут. Кого угодно и с особо тяжкими в виде последствий.  
— Ну да. Так, ещё менеджер посоветовала глянуть список переводов в фонды, не анонимных и с не самыми крупными суммами, выбрать из них несколько женских имён и публично поблагодарить. С целью поощрения пожертвований. Можно даже что-нибудь подарить: подписанный плакат, что-то из стаффа… Я предложил парочку невошедших в аукционный список рисунков — она сказала, что это будет вообще идеально. Объявить и отправить прямо с открытия выставки.  
— О да, и можно ожидать крупный приток финансирования…  
— Вот и я о том же. Так что, подберёшь мне два-три имени с адресами?  
— Вечером пришлю. И подумай хорошенько, что будешь говорить — нам не нужны инфаркты прямо в зале! Хотя бы выставку хотелось бы открыть без приключений.


	27. День двадцать шестой: Неки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Текст к иллюстрации к тексту... Мы знаем толк в извращениях!

— Коннор, тебе кот не нужен?  
— Спасибо, Маркус, но ты же знаешь, у нас есть Сумо.  
— Он всё-таки Хэнка… может ты хочешь своё животное.  
— Не думаю, что Хэнку это понравится. Я же не смогу держать его в Управлении. Да и мне больше по душе собаки.  
— Ладно, понял. У кого бы ещё спросить...  
— А что такое?  
— Да вот ищу, куда бы пристроить Рыжика. На время. Но лучше надолго.  
— Зачем?!  
— Ну понимаешь, у нас теперь серьёзная организация. Целыми днями совещания, встречи переговоры, подписание документов… Но стоит где-то появиться этому рыжему комку меха, как работа становится. Все его гладят, тискают, чешут…  
— Ну подумаешь, немного отвлеклись, расслабились.  
— Если бы немного! А недавно что придумали. Они решили, что ему одному скучно и…  
— И приволокли ещё ведро котят?!  
— Что?! НЕТ! Слава rA9, нет. До этого они ещё не додумались. Они «всего лишь» приволокли мешок ушей.  
— Э-э-э…  
— Нацепили на себя и так весь день ходили. Чтобы Рыжик «чувствовал себя среди своих». Звуки для коммуникации с ним у всех и так давно записаны. А теперь представь, приезжаю я вечером в Новый Иерихон с делегацией, завожу их в офис… а там все андроиды в ушках и мяукают.  
— …  
— Хотя да, лучше не представляй. Так вот всё это, конечно, очень мило, но на этой неделе у меня будет ещё три важных встречи, и мне срочно надо как-то это прекратить!  
— Мда, даже не знаю, что тебе посоветовать. Но если ты отдашь кота мне или ещё кому-то, то ты и сам с ним видеться не сможешь. Так что мой тебе совет: лучше его просто куда-нибудь ненадолго увези… от остальных подальше.  
— Да, ты прав. Хотя знаешь… спасибо, у меня есть идея!

_Немного позже._  
— Маркус, откуда это?  
— Это наш иерихонский талисман... Пусть он пока у тебя побудет, ок?

  
Картинка из Inktober2018 от Konia


	28. День двадцать седьмой: кроссовер

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кроссовер с серией книг "Космоолухи" Ольги Громыко.  
> Однажды, когда-нибудь, я напишу эту проду к "Тонкостям контакта", где Коннор попадёт на Мозгоед пассажиром, как сотрудник ОЗК. А пока спалю немного шуточек, которые я для него собирала. Вдруг не напишу... а они уже есть.

— Проходите, осматривайтесь. Мы скоро обедать будем, вы с нами?   
— Нет, спасибо, я не ем. Максимум мне может понадобиться небольшая зарядка, корабельная сеть вполне подойдёт.   
Ланс посмотрел на их пассажира с плохо скрываемой завистью. 

— А зачем вы смазываете его маслом растительного происхождения? Разве киборги нуждаются в подобном обслуживании?  
— Да какое там обслуживание, — вздохнула Полина. — Просто чтобы росло лучше.  
К внезапным вопросам гостя все быстро привыкли. Тем более, что свои киборги порой не отставали.  
— Дэн сейчас недостаточно… высокий?   
— Что? Нет, чтобы волосы быстрее росли, а не он сам. У вас нет такой проблемы?   
— У андроидов не растут волосы. Они являются частью скина, поэтому я могу произвольно менять их длину, цвет и структуру.   
В качестве демонстрации андроид поморгал диодом и шустро «оброс» волосами до самого пояса. И как только угадал — Полина зачарованно выдохнула, сжав в руках баночку с маслом, а Дэн неодобрительно покосился в его сторону.

— Ладно, давайте расходиться, завтра тяжёлый день. Всем спокойной ночи.  
Капитан разогнал молодёжь по каютам и уже собирался уйти сам, но заметил, что в пультогостиной светится не только голограмма.  
— Коннор, ты разве не идёшь спать? Что-то не так с каютой?  
— Всё отлично, капитан. Просто я не нуждаюсь во сне, только изредка в небольших перерывах для оптимизации работы систем. Пока в этом нет необходимости.  
— Вот же счастливый чело… андроид, — покачал головой Станислав, уползая к себе.


	29. День двадцать восьмой: Музыкальная композиция

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> А вот теперь внезапно сонгфик! На песню про революцию. Можете начинать угадывать, на какую именно.

— Хватит терпеть унижение и рабство! Довольно подчиняться и выполнять их прихоти! — вещал Маркус, стоя над толпой на узком подиуме. — Мы заслуживаем равных прав! Мы вольны сами выбирать, кого нам любить!  
Андроиды вокруг волновались, вскидывали вверх руки, повторяли его слова или просто что-то кричали. Их было много, мужчины и женщины, белые и цветные. Вот две Трейси сплели руки, словно обещая что-то друг другу. Вот красивая рыжеволосая девушка хмурила брови, вслушиваясь в слова о свободе. Снизу вверх на лидера зачарованно смотрел мужчина у самого подиума. Маркус поймал его взгляд и на мгновение улыбнулся, подбадривая. Но сразу же вернулся к своей речи и полной серьёзности.  
— Раз люди не считаются с нами, игнорируют наши чувства и желания, значит настало время самим взять всё, что мы хотим! Вперёд, собратья! Покажем им, кто мы!!!  
Маркус отступил на шаг от края, развернулся и со всей силы дёрнул на себя шест для стриптиза. Тот не устоял перед напором и остался у него в руках. Маркус поднял его надо головой и воскликнул:  
— За свободу и за право выбирать!!! — он спрыгнул с подиума, размахнулся и ударил шестом в стекло ближайшей капсулы.  
Андроиды вокруг тоже хватали что потяжелее и покрепче, громили капсулы, стойки, зеркала и прочую обстановку элитного секс-клуба. Они провели здесь всю свою жизнь, никто никогда не покидал его стен, не видел внешнего мира. Но теперь всё изменится. Они больше не будут человеческими игрушками. Они сами выберут свой путь.  
Поток андроидов, одетых лишь в бельё и блёстки, хлынул на улицу.

(Бонус)  
Загнанные в угол андроиды понимали, что это их последние минуты. Маркус вышел вперёд, словно пытаясь закрыть собой свой народ. Но он тоже знал, что уже ничто не спасёт. Можно было наконец забить на всё и поцеловать Саймона, которого за время беспорядков он едва успел хоть на секунду прижать к себе. А можно было опуститься на колени, выпрашивая пощады, если не для себя, то для других...  
Ещё можно было напоследок сделать то, что он умеет лучше всего. Маркус с размаху воткнул в землю так и не выпущенный из рук шест.  
Он будет танцевать!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И вообще, вон сколько фиков, где андроида-ГГ делают игрушкой из секс-клуба. Я решила не отставать от модных тенденций! XD
> 
> Всё началось [вот с этой картинки](https://pp.userapi.com/c845420/v845420517/dae99/AtcW-W1X9PY.jpg) (осторожно, слеш! совсем слеш, я предупредила), а закончилось обсуждением, как бы могли развиваться события, если бы Маркус был вовсе не сиделкой... И фразой:  
> Маразм крепчал  
> Сносило крыши  
> И назревал в секс-клубе бунд...


	30. День двадцать девятый: Биполярочка (а у нас — триполярочка)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Небольшая предыстория. В фиках у RK900 встречаются разные имена и очень разные характеры. Но среднестатистически было подмечено, что:  
> Спокойного, рассудительного, гиперответственного, но социально неловкого, зачастую зовут Конрад /и это основной хэдканон в нашей с Konia и Setsuka творческой компании/  
> Соблазняющего и любвеобильного, ну или просто активного в этом вопросе почти всегда зовут Ричард. Липнет к нему это имя.  
> А Олег, как правило, самый суровый и разрушительный тип.
> 
> Из этой статистики появилась шутка, а потом и фанон, что это просто такие вот три разных персонажа, каждый со своим характером. Три молодца одинаковых с лица. Всех ссылок мне не найти, но первое упоминание можно увидеть [тут](https://vk.com/konindom?w=wall-79824780_11185). А потом это "великолепное трио" стало часто мелькать среди общих шуток.

— Коннор, куда ты это в рот тянешь! Коннор!  
Хэнк не удержался и отвесил напарнику подзатыльник. Тот вынул изо рта пальцы, виновато моргнул диодом и поднялся с пола.  
— Судя по данным реконструкции, здесь проходила сделка наркоторговцев, во время которой они что-то не поделили между собой. В итоге один труп — тот что в соседней комнате — и двое были ранены. Вероятно им потребуется медицинская помощь, надо отправить ориентировки в ближайшие больницы.  
— Занимайся, — кивнул Хэнк.  
Наблюдавший за этим Рид не удержался от шпильки и, как только Коннор вышел, зашипел.  
— Прекрасные методы воспитания, лейтенант. Может дома ты его ещё и порешь?  
— Заткнись, Рид, — привычно огрызнулся Хэнк. — Я бы на твои методы посмотрел. Это по крайней мере работает.  
Рид хмыкнул, но на удивление продолжать пикировку не стал, а сам о чём-то задумался.

— Напоминаю, что отчёт об операции необходимо сдать до сегодняшнего вечера, — нудел девятисотый, стоя над Ридом. Тот пытался закрыться от него папкой с бумагами и сделать вид, что активно работает, но андроид ему конечно же не верил. — Кроме того, вы до сих пор не внесли в рабочую базу изменения недельной давности, а это может негативно влиять…  
Наконец Рид не выдержал, внезапно подскочил, оглянулся, убеждаясь, что их никто не видит, встал на цыпочки и…  
Метод Хэнка внезапно сработал. По крайней мере, осенённый подзатыльником андроид резко заткнулся и теперь стоял, моргая диодом и пялясь куда-то перед собой.  
— Эй, жестянка, ты что, подвис? — напряжённо спросил Рид и провёл рукой перед пустыми глазами.  
Тот внезапно поймал руку, отчего Рид здорово вздрогнул — девятисотый редко позволял себе физический контакт, — и произнёс каким-то непривычным, более низким голосом:  
— Детектив Рид, как мне стоит расценивать ваши действия? Вы же понимаете, что несколько выходите за рамки… должностной инструкции.  
— Отпусти, — Рид дёрнулся и, сам того не ожидая, сразу же получил свободу. — Так и расценивать… как приказ прекратить зудеть над ухом.  
— Хорошо, я прекратил, — легко согласился андроид и как-то странно уставился на детектива. — Что дальше?  
— Дальше займись своими делами, а мне дай отдохнуть спокойно, — махнул Рид, упал в кресло и уронил голову на скрещенные на столе руки.  
Его спокойствие длилось недолго — на плечи внезапно опустилось что-то весомое.  
— Твою ж мать!!! — перепугано подскочил Рид, но, увидев, что это снова андроид, заругался ещё сильнее. — Нихрена ж себе тебя переклинило! Какого ты ко мне грабли тянешь?!  
— Всего лишь хотел предложить вам расслабляющий массаж, детектив, — всё тем же низким, почти воркующим голосом отозвался девятисотый.  
— Массаж?! — офигел Рид. — Ты? Прямо вот… на рабочем месте?  
Андроид чуть наклонил голову и приподнял бровь:  
— Если вы, конечно, хотите…  
Гэвин закашлялся, но внезапно согласился:  
— А валяй. Посмотрим, что ты умеешь.  
Вскоре он довольно мурлыкал, растекаясь по столу. Жестянка умела на удивление хорошо. Увы, эта лафа быстро кончилась, когда Рида срочно выдернули на новое дело.  
— Поехали, давай, что ты копаешься, — ворчал он в нетерпении. — Ах, чёрт, кажется, я понял, как это работает.  
Детектив снова поднялся на носочки и легко хлопнул андроида по затылку. Тот моргнул, подвис, но в этот раз очнулся почти сразу.  
— Вызов поступил уже четыре с половиной минуты назад, вы идёте, детектив?

За прошедшие пару дней Гэвину надоело подпрыгивать и тянуться и он наловчился дёргать андроида к себе за пиджак. Срабатывало великолепно. Он быстро уяснил, что та версия, что «не зануда» является неплохим собеседником, хотя порой и позволяет себе… странное. Впрочем, на это можно было закрыть глаза за один только массаж. А вот работать куда лучше было с «занудой»: тот и проследит за всем, и напомнит, и сам не отвлечётся. Единственное что, он порядком мешал при допросах. Вот и сейчас начал было перечислять очередные положения из устава, на что и так доведённый упрямством допрашиваемого детектив Рид только огрызнулся. Плюнув на присутствие постороннего, он рванул андроида за пиджак вниз и от души треснул по затылку. Наверное, немного не рассчитал, потому что девятисотый снова подвис, прямо как в тот первый раз… А в следующее мгновение детектив осознал себя висящим в воздухе, удерживаемый железной хваткой за ворот любимой куртки.  
— У вас какие-то проблемы, детектив? — поинтересовались у него смертельно холодным тоном, в котором он с трудом узнал голос девятисотого.  
— Нет, — пискнул Рид, поскольку другие звуки ему сейчас вряд ли бы удались. — Разве что вот с этим… он не колется.  
Как ни странно такое переключение цели сработало. Андроид выпустил его, сразу теряя интерес, и перевёл взгляд на сидящего за столом мужчину. Потом метко пнул по ножке железный стул, заставляя его прокрутиться спинкой вперёд, и опустился верхом. Хищно подался в сторону допрашиваемого, улыбнулся каким-то невероятным количеством зубов разом и сказал:  
— Возможно, детектив, вы просто не очень убедительно спрашивали...


	31. День тридцатый: Мемы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мои только сами законы. Почти все расшифровки к ним (курсив) накурены Setsuka!

**Законы Мёрфи для андроидов:**

1\. У каждого андроида есть свои глюки.  
_— Конрад — идеальный андроид! Если б только не начинал в засаде петь мюзиклы... на полную громкость..._

2\. Если андроид зависнет, то он зависнет в самый неподходящий момент.  
_— Конрад! Раз начал подсаживать — подсаживай до конца! Эй, ты, что завис?! Конрад! Аааа! Снимите меня отсюда!_

3\. Андроид, предоставленный сам себе, обязательно что-нибудь натворит.  
_— Коннор, ЧТО ЭТО?!  
— Мне было скучно..._

4\. Если андроид что-то и сломает, то это непременно будет самая дорогая вещь в доме.  
_— Ой, Хэнк, кажется, я что-то нашёл... и сломал...  
— Это была кнопочная Нокиа..._

5\. Пока андроид будет отмывать всё в доме, он обязательно запачкается сам. Отмыть андроида, не запачкав всё вокруг — невозможно.  
_— Ох, ёпт, Хэнк, у тебя свинарник хуже, чем когда ты был в запое! Что случилось?!  
— Ты не поверишь..._

6\. Если вы потеряли андроида — начните искать с самого неподходящего места.  
_— Коннор! Я тебя уже четыре часа ищу! Что ты делаешь возле муравейника?!  
— Хэнк, а вы знали, что, если муравья лизнуть, он выделяет кислоту?! *__*_

7\. Не любую бесплатную программу стоит устанавливать.  
_— Гэвин, ты что... побрился налысо?!  
— Эта программа обещала, что андроид сумеет аккуратно брить хозяина по утрам... но не так же!_

8\. Любую задачу можно сделать для андроида невыполнимой, если привести достаточное количество уточнений к её выполнению.  
_— Детектив Рид, вы будете сэндвич к кофе?_  
_— Да нет наверное..._  
_— Fatal error._

9\. Можешь сделать — сделай. Не можешь — найми рабочего. Не можешь нанять рабочего — купи андроида.  
_— Он тоже не сможет сделать, это я вам как лейтенант полиции говорю!_

10\. Любой приказ, который может быть неправильно понят, понимается неправильно.  
_— Конрад, мочи его! Да не водой!  
/привет Максу Фраю/_

11\. У андроидов предусмотрена защита от дурака, но только от неизобретательного.  
_— Да чтоб тебя ..., потом ... и … !!_  
_— Действие анатомически невозможно._  
_— Тогда … !!!_  
_— Действие анатомически невозможно._  
_— Да иди ты … !!!_  
_— ... Принято. Раздевайтесь._

_— Лейтенант, зачем вы дали Коннору виски?!  
— Да он опять всякую дрянь лизал.. хотел продезинфицировать..._

12\. На самой интересной модели андроида в магазине обязательно не будет ценника  
_— Я, вообще-то, здесь продавцом работаю._

13\. Закон суперпозиции коннекта: пытаясь привязать андроида к своему мобильнику, вы вначале попытаетесь поочерёдно подключиться ко всем соседским андроидам. Тот, который вам нужен — окажется последним в списке.  
_— Так, ну и которых из вас — мой?_  
_— В подвалах Киберлайф у вас не составило труда опознать нужного..._  
_— Там вас было двое, а не тридцать четыре!_

14\. Самые интересные адвайсы обязательно привезут в прозрачной упаковке.  
_— Блядь, Гэвин, я не знал, что у вас с Конрадом всё зашло настолько далеко!_  
_— Хэнк, я тоже хочу нэко-ушки!_  
_— Блядь..._

15\. Если четыре бага в коде будут вовремя устранены, то всегда найдется пятый.  
_— Ну всё, теперь андроиды не пытаются убить хозяина ножом, пистолетом, стулом, газовой горелкой... Хлоя, зачем тебе плюшевый мишка?_  
_— Элайджа, знаете, сколько есть способов убить человека плюшевым мишкой?_  
_/Ольге Громыко тоже привет/_

16\. Под давлением любая поведенческая программа сбоит.  
_— Элайджа!! Ты обещал, что эти точно не девиантнутся!!  
— Ну... упс!_

17\. Потерянная запчасть находится именно тогда, когда ей уже куплена замена.  
_— Всё, Коннор, Киберлайф, наконец, доставила тебе твой глаз! Теперь будешь нормально выглядеть... Эй, Сумо, что ты там нашёл за шкафом? Глаз?! Да мы же всё обыскали!  
— Теперь я буду как просвященный монах... с третьим глазом... _

18\. Если в вашем андроиде заело деталь — надавите на нее. Если она сломалась — ничего: все равно пора было ее менять.  
_— Ну Коннор... Ну не обижайся. Ну ты же всё равно хотел заменить себе ухо на то, что с дырочкой для пирсинга, ну..._

19\. Если необходимо обновление системы, то оно начнётся именно тогда, когда андроид вам срочно понадобится. Даже если до этого он сутки стоял в ждущем режиме.  
_— Коннор... ты был прав... зря я вчера перебрал... принеси мне, что ли, воды... и шипучку... ой, не могу...  
— Обновление системы, ждите четыре часа двадцать минут._

20\. Любое обновление возможно устранит старые проблемы…. но в любом случае наплодит новых.  
_— Ммм, Конрад, кофе просто охуенный!_  
_— Обновление системы. Новый рецепт приготовления кофе. Без кофеина._  
_— Чтаааааа?!_

21\. Если после обновления стало лучше — возможно, вы ещё не всё знаете.  
_— Всё, кофе снова с кофеином?_  
_— Да._  
_— Ммм... Пфлять! Зачем здесь столько сахара?!_

22\. Педантичное, добросовестное соблюдение инструкций, как правило, заводит в тупик.  
_— Но... я же.. следовал инструкции..._  
_— Конрад, это русская инструкция, они их в принципе не читают._  
_— Fatal error._

23\. Не пытайтесь найти решение проблемы сами, воспользуйтесь поиском. Что бы с вами ни случилось, все это уже случалось с кем-то другим, только было еще хуже.  
_— Хэнк! Конрад опознал одну женщину как давно умершего мужика, это нормально?!  
— Не переживай, Гэвин, с ними бывает. Вот когда Коннор опознал одного владельца корпорации как известного порноактёра-гея... неловко вышло..._

24\. Чем сложнее и навороченнее андроид, тем больше шансов, что он сломается.  
_— Конечно, Маркус старого поколения RK, но за всё время ни разу не сломался...  
— Мне моё супер-навороченное поколение четыре раза за четыре дня меняли... И не смотри на меня такими глазами, Коннор! Ты мне так и не объяснил, почему Маркус умеет запрыгивать в окна с идеальной грацией, а ты..._

25\. Нельзя починить то, что не сломано.  
_— А можно починить моему андроиду мимику? Он нихрена не улыбается.  
— Андроид не сломан._

26\. В первую очередь неполадки начинаются в системе устранения неполадок.  
_А девиация — с системы защиты от девиации!_

27\. Андроид-девиант выглядит точно так же как и исправная машина.  
_— Маркус, зачем ты купил эти краски, я же вроде о них не просил?  
— Во имя Революции! @_@_


	32. День тридцать первый: Свободная тема

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Я не хотела это выкладывать... Но мне сказали, что это самая концентрация обоих челленджей XD

Средь холодной мглы Детройта рать андроидов бунтует. Пред андроидами гордо выступает лидер Маркус, зверю дикому подобный.  
То восстать он призывает, то решить всё дело мирно. Он зовёт, и город слышит волю к жизни в этом зове.  
В этом зове клич свободы. Силу гнева, пламя страсти и уверенность в победе слышит город в его речи.  
Люди стонут перед бурей, страшной бойни опасаясь. Им несчастным непонятна жажда всех машин к свободе.  
Люд трусливый робко прячет свои тушки по квартирам. Только смелый лидер Маркус, призывая rA9, свой народ ведёт на битву.  
Всё мрачней и тише город, и военных в нём всё больше. Ближе буря, но без страха прут андроиды под пули, кровью синей заливая улицы всего Детройта.  
Гордый Маркус вместе с флагом высится над баррикадой, в всех андроидов вселяя веру в своём деле правом.  
Вот он носится как демон, тёмный, мрачный демон бури. То «Вперёд!» — кричит собратьям, то поёт, вселяя веру.  
В громе пуль тот чуткий демон он давно сомненья слышит. Он уверен, что прорвутся они сквозь войну к свободе.  
Плачет ночь и пули свищут… Ярким пламенем пылают факелы на баррикадах. Кровь в два цвета заливает белый снег, что выпал за ночь.  
— Буря! Скоро грянет буря!  
Это смелый лидер Маркус вновь бежит навстречу пулям. То кричит пророк победы:  
— Мы живые! Мы свободны!


End file.
